


Wild Hunt - Heartless

by Deserett



Series: Wild Hunt | Дикая Охота [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demigods, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, M/M, Medieval, Mysticism, Romanticism, оборотни, романтика, средние века
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: Охотник и его олень жили-поживали и горя не знали, однако к Замку пришли родители-оборотни с требованием выдать им своего рогатого отпрыска. И не для того, чтобы вернуть в стадо - а чтобы принести в жертву. Потому что в лесу бушует пожар, и все считают, что в этом виноват предатель-перебежчик. Но может, случилось так, что ответ кроется не в жертве, а в охотнике? В его прошлом... или в отсутствии настоящего прошлого.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Дидье, что это за шум у ворот?

\- Неизвестные люди в диковинных простынях и с факелами пришли и требуют, чтоб хозяин Замка выдал им какого-то Чезаре Леви. А у нас с роду  не было никого с таким странным именем, ни среди семьи вашего отца-герцога, да будет земля ему шелком и пухом, ни среди челяди, клянусь святым Густавом!

Гаспард нахмурился. Искры понимания недобро зажгли его серо-стальные глаза.

\- Впусти их. Сейчас всё организуем.

\- Но они выглядят очень опасно, ваша светлость! Того и гляди, подожгут тут что-нибудь.

\- Впусти их, Дидье, иначе они действительно устроят пожар. И начнут со сторожки у рва, где сидит твой сын.

Дидье выпучил глаза, осенил себя крестным знамением и бросился со всех ног выполнять приказ.

А герцог с тяжелым вздохом прошел обратно в спальню. Сонный Каро кутался в одеяло, а из-за своей худобы, казалось, полностью в нем отсутствовал.

\- Что случилось, Гаспард? Такая рань, темень за окнами, петухи еще не кукарекали.

\- За тобой родители пришли.

\- Чего-чего? Быть такого не может.

\- Ну если в лесу есть какая-то другая оленья семья по фамилии Леви...

Каро подскочил, но одеяло был так туго вокруг него свернуто, никуда не пуская, что заставило ойкнуть от боли.

\- Не суетись, Чезаре. Надеюсь, ты ничего себе не успел сломать, - на губах Гаспарда играла двусмысленная улыбка.

Оборотень мрачно глянул исподлобья, потом накрылся одеялом с головой.

\- Я не пойду. Если ты уже сказал, что я здесь, то иди и скажи еще раз. Соври что-нибудь.

\- Я думал, ты с ними ладишь. Хотя, признаться, я удивлен их визиту, учитывая, что они тебя изгнали. По твоим словам.

\- По моим?! Я сказал правду!

\- Не кричи. Из-под одеяла ты звучишь особенно трогательно и комично, - Гаспард попытался вытащить его, чтоб успокаивающе (ну, на свой манер) поцеловать, но Каро быстро прополз по кровати в сторону.

\- У меня нет семьи, понятно? Кроме тебя. Если за мной кто-то пришел, то это какая-то ловушка. Я останусь тут, а ты иди и разбирайся. Сказал бы, что опасаюсь, как бы тебя не убили, но ты же бессмертен. Так что просто иди и разбирайся.

Гаспард явственно скрипнул зубами. Пятки оборотня призывно забелели на краешке подушки, кажется, чтоб сильнее поддразнить и развести костер не то его голода, не то ярости. А ведь они и так полночи страстно прозанимались любовью в разных пикантных позах, свесившись на пол или прижавшись к холодной стене, чтобы немного остудить пыл... Неужели ему мало?

Он сглотнул, хоть это и не помогло побороть возбуждающую сухость в горле, и наугад запустил руку под одеяло. Под его крупными пальцами оказалось тонкое мальчишеское бедро, и одновременно послышалось недовольное сопение.

\- Почему ты всё еще торчишь тут? Разберись с моими родственничками. Перебей и зажарь их всех на вертелах, если хочешь. Мне всё равно.

\- Почему ты вдруг такой кровожадный?

\- Ни почему.

\- Тебе больно?

\- Какая разница?

\- Есть разница. Если ты скрываешь от меня всё.

\- Не всё. Тебе не понять, а я не хочу усложнять.

\- Каро...

\- Отныне можешь звать меня Чезаре, если нравится.

Гаспард чертыхнулся и грубо притянул его к себе, вырывая из объятий постели в свои.

\- Не нравится, - он впился в шею оборотня зубами, сбоку, под ухом, заставив того широко раскрыть глаза и вскрикнуть.   

\- Эй, больно!

\- Чтоб больше не выставлял на меня рога. Или снова укушу.

\- Я не выставлял.

\- Ты понял меня, Каро, - Гаспард зализал укушенное место, сначала с белыми следами от зубов, но уже налившееся красным. Несильно ухватил за подбородок, имитируя повторный укус, и наконец всосался в приоткрытый, очень ждущий рот. Оборотень застонал явно против воли, вытягиваясь в его руках и с дрожью принимая жгучий нетерпеливый язык как будто немного глубже, чем просто в рот.

\- Я хочу быть твоим тайным любимым, - тихо прошептал мальчик-олень с тоской в голосе, когда немного отдышался. - Не надо имён. Они словно клеймят этими именами... на всю жизнь. А я хочу и дальше быть освобожденным тобой, без тавра на спине. И будто не совсем собой, но вольным делать всё, чего ни захочу... с собой и с тобой.

\- Будешь. Закройся изнутри на щеколду.

Герцог еще раз обвел языком сладкий вожделенный рот, снял со стены позолоченную рапиру и направился вниз, в центральный зал Замка.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Как всё прошло? Что-то не слышу криков радости, но и не вижу на твоем оружии крови, - оборотень секунду что-то взвешивал, а потом как будто наплевал и бросился на любовника. Гаспард поймал его, подсаживая на себе повыше. - Ну не молчи. Люблю тебя за разговорчивость, знаешь ли. Всегда за нас двоих с этим отдуваешься.

\- Каро, - герцог пытливо всматривался в нежное лицо, то ли ребенка, то ли капризного подростка, а то ли почти уже взрослого, и глаза его из-под красных ресниц горели очень холодно. Каро, сам того не желая, поежился. - Они ушли.

\- Вот и ладушки, - был нервный ответ. - Позавтракаем?

\- Да, спускайся, Дидье распорядился приготовить для тебя сладкий рулет и сырные оладьи. Но мне нужно спешно отбыть.

\- Куда? Зачем?

\- Но ты же не спросил, почему они ушли. Какое тебе дело до того, куда теперь собираюсь я?

\- А это как-то взаимосвязано? Понятно, - Каро высвободился из объятий, порылся в сундуке и надел зеленую тунику. - Когда возвращаешься?

\- Еще не знаю.

\- Приятного путешествия. И аппетита пожелай мне для разнообразия, а то что-то совсем запропал.

\- Каро! Черт бы тебя побрал...

\- Ну почему тебе так нравится хватать меня поперек талии? - вредным голосом осведомился подросток, повиснув на его вытянутой лапище. - Еще не натрогался за прошедший месяц?

\- По-хорошему в последний раз предлагаю спросить у меня что-нибудь дельное.

\- А зачем? Папаня мой, глава клана, наплел тебе то недостающее, чего не знала старая хрычовка ведьма, и теперь ты поспешишь в место, с которого началось всё колдовство в нашем лесу. Подозреваю, дрянь, которую ты там найдешь, лишит тебя жизни. То есть сначала бессмертия, а потом – жизни. А я останусь тут один, наемся с горя жирных оладьев и умру от переедания, - он сердито вскинул лохматую темноволосую голову. - Лучше так, чем гонец принесет дурные вести, и затем я подохну, не снеся тоски по тебе. Вздернусь во дворике, схожу перед завтраком выбрать место.

Герцог надолго задохнулся, зато глаза его, почти превратившиеся в две ледышки, немного потеплели. В горле у Каро запершило от давно сдерживаемых слёз.

\- Уезжай уже. Великий Герцог. Но вернись на закате. А то я за себя не отвечаю. И за количество съеденного и выпитого.

\- Ты не прав... - наконец вымолвил Гаспард, освободившись от ступора. - Твой отец Бартоломео сообщил мне вовсе не о колдовстве. В лесных угодьях до самых горных отрогов бушует пожар. От пламени этого пожара они зажгли свои факелы и пришли сюда... но не молить о помощи. Они хотели забрать тебя, чтобы принести в жертву. Разжечь из факелов костер и убить тебя в том же огне, который уничтожает лес. Они... они верят, что вызовут тем самым дождь.

\- Что? Что...

\- Ты отступник, Каро. Ты бежал от них, и после этого, они считают, дух леса отвернулся от них, проклял их. Они фанатично верят, что это твоя вина. Они хотят умилостивить лесное божество твоей кровью.

Каро провис окончательно, словно лишившись всех сил, и герцог снова подхватил его обеими руками, прижав к груди. Слезы полились, и шепот оборотня, прерываемый ими, зазвучал особенного страшно и глухо:

\- Глупцы. Идиоты. Ненавижу. Что за бред?! Мы никогда не приносили духу леса что-либо, кроме ягодных венков, и сжигали сочные коренья. И я ничего – ничего! – этим козлам не сделал.

\- Оленям, а не козлам. Нарушил вековой обычай, полагаю. Повел себя вопиюще вразрез с установленным порядком. Переметнулся к людям...

\- Но ты не человек! Я до сих пор не знаю, что ты такое! Иди и докажи им, что они на все свои дурные головы не правы!

\- Именно это я и собираюсь сделать. Обернусь хищным монстром и поскачу в лес, разведаю, в чем настоящая причина пожара. Ведь засухи не было. Но не раньше, чем ты перестанешь меня кромсать плачем. Ты не должен всхлипывать иначе как лежа на кровати подо мной...

\- Пореву и успокоюсь, - резко оборвал его Каро, покраснев. - Иди.

\- Я не могу так.

\- Самое время начать мочь. Уходи, Гаспард! Твой лес горит!

\- Ну елки-горелки, я не принесу на своей черной косматой спине целую реку, чтобы потушить такой масштабный пожар, - герцог посадил возлюбленного в кресло и поднял одну бровь. - Или принесу?

Каро, закрывшись занавесью длинных волос, проследил, как он повесил рапиру обратно на стену и взял с мраморного постамента огромный красный лук.

\- Гаспард? Я готов задать тот самый дельный вопрос.

\- Да, я безумно тебя люблю.

\- Да не этот! То есть... - оборотень стушевался. - Боги, ты это нарочно?! В такой ужасный момент, когда я и так... не могу больше. Не могу выносить происходящее.

Гаспард повесил лук за спину и порывисто встал перед креслом на колени.

\- Давай я сделаю вид, что ничего не говорил. Итак, твой вопрос?

\- Лес горит. Сразу весь. Правильно?

\- Правильно.

\- Но тебе не кажется странным, что сюда не долетает запах дыма? Ни ночью, ни утром, уже почти рассвело. А живых деревьев должно гореть прямо сейчас несколько тысяч, со всех сторон. Ведь мы окружены лесом. Значит... что это значит, Гаспард?

\- Что кое в чем ты был прав. Это колдовское пламя. И без ведьм не обошлось.

\- Можно, когда ты отъедешь на достаточное расстояние, я побью Клодию черенком ее метлы?

\- Можно, но к тому моменту ты превратишься в олений колобок, фаршированный рулетом и оладьями, кроме того, я не думаю, что в пожаре повинна несчастная Клодия.

\- А можно мне кого-нибудь другого побить черенком метлы?

\- Дидье побей. Пусть побегает от тебя по двору.

\- Нет, он хороший. Я в подвале какого-нибудь пьянчужку поищу, хорошо? И отметелю, - Каро, почти успокоившийся после плача, склонился к коленопреклоненному герцогу и сам одарил робким поцелуем.

\- Дорогой, - тихо позвал Гаспард, давя улыбку. - Может быть, пламени в лесу нет вовсе. И твой воинственный отец и впрямь заманивает меня в смертоносную ловушку. Что тогда?

\- Надери ему задницу, - последовал незамедлительный ответ, и мягкие губы оборотня волнующе прижгли де Лоррейна еще одним, куда более смелым поцелуем.


	3. Chapter 3

В Замковом дворе герцог столкнулся со столпотворением самой разной живности – волки, лисы, зайцы, кабаны, косули и даже супружеская пара медведей – все смешались, хищные, травоядные и всеядные, заключив вынужденное перемирие в страхе перед чем-то, что творилось в лесу, за зубчатыми стенами. Найдя мышиный выводок у амбаров под «охраной» нескольких сов, наступив на сонных ужей и споткнувшись о круглые гнезда каких-то совсем уж крохотных птичек, Гаспард заключил, что к нему, невольно уподобляя его патриарху Ною, сбежались все живые твари. Кроме оленей. Колдовство, наделившее их человеческой сущностью, человеческими страстями и гордостью, очевидно, одновременно лишило мозгов и чувства самосохранения.

\- Дидье, - он поймал управителя, бешено носящегося по двору, за рукав камзола для верховой езды, - ты куда-то собрался?

\- Ваша герцогская милость уезжает на верную смерть, я желаю сопровождать.

\- Чтобы тоже сыграть в ящик? Ты остаешься здесь и обеспечиваешь все эти голодные пасти и клювы кормом. И следишь, чтоб они друг друга не сожрали. Распорядись набрать из колодцев воды в дождевые бочки, а затем закрой наглухо. Дождь, который прольется вскорости над этим местом, не должен попасть в питьевую воду.

\- Ваша светлость, я вас не отпущу, я не могу!

\- Ты прямого приказа моего ослушаться не можешь. А в остальном – валяй, хоть плачь, хоть пей, хоть в часовне за меня молись.

\- Гаспард Аделард Жоффруа лер де Лоррейн! Вы вынуждаете меня нарушить последнюю волю вашего отца!

\- Ты хороший слуга, Дидье, самый верный. Но ты не угонишься за мной ни на одной лошади. Аббату Монтеню закажи мессу и литургию, а со стен крепости сними весь гарнизон. Нам не от кого защищаться. Враг внутри. Но он уже покидает Замок.

\- Вы... вы о себе?

Гаспард перешел подъемный мост не оглядываясь.

 

* * *

Лес встал мертвым частоколом деревьев, ни вздоха, ни крика, ни шелеста. И ветра, перебиравшие вечнозеленые кроны, ушли неохотно, изгнанные, но и тишина не обняла это место со всех сторон. Что-то звенело в лесу, тоньше комариного писка, раздражало глаза, уши и ноздри, но пряталось выше деревьев, не называя себя, не показывая лица.

В поисках дыма и огня герцог прочесал несколько гектаров своих притихших и опустевших зеленых угодий, не обнаружив ни то, ни другое. Изрядно попотевший и сбитый с толку, он выпал из густой чащи плотно смыкавшихся над головой ветвей на открытую поляну и обомлел – пожар бушевал наверху! Небо над лесом полыхало, от края до края лиственного горизонта и, наверное, еще дальше, сколько хватало глаз, охваченное оранжевым и зеленым заревом, похожим на длинные полупрозрачные занавеси. И солнце скрылось в этих занавесях, окутанное, усыпленное и  бесполезное, сквозь небесный пожар просвечивали холодные звезды.

\- Что это? Как это?.. - прошептал герцог, резко тормозя свой бег и валясь на спину. Когда-то в детстве, слишком давно, чтобы запомнить хорошенько, он уже видел нечто подобное. Но совсем в других краях, далеко на севере, за двумя морями, на варварской земле, населенной суровыми и дикими племенами. Он рос там недолго, пока с северянами воевал его отец, воевал за короля и потерпел поражение. Небеса вспыхнули в день решающего сражения, ознаменовав наступление долгих сумерек и лютого холода, который главным образом и победил южных захватчиков, заставил их отступить.

Но что ледяной небесный пожар забыл здесь? В этих краях сроду не случалось суровых зим с собачьим холодом и полярными сияниями. Герцог прекратил недоуменно задирать голову, пересек поляну и углубился в заповедную часть леса, в которой обыкновенно не охотился сам и запрещал охотиться другим. Именно здесь, в глубокой чистой заводи, он набрел на купающегося оленя-оборотня в первый раз, именно сюда его ведут в ловушку – если ловушка есть и поимка его герцогской светлости кем-то спланирована и подготовлена.

Он медленно обошел узкий ручей, вытекавший из кристальной заводи, заприметил между скалами, нависшими над водой, укрытие наподобие пещеры, вошел в него, пройдя сквозь шумящую завесу маленького водопада. Нашел остатки очага и матрасы, сплетенные из желтой соломы и клевера. Олени, возможно, стояли тут лагерем, но недавно ушли. Капканов нет, следует двигаться дальше в их земли, рискуя напороться на часовых или своеобразный рогатый патруль. Он боялся и не хотел этого – потому что не хотел ранить или убить сородичей Каро: несмотря на напутствие надрать всем задницы, Гаспард был уверен, что Каро не простит ему вред, нанесенный семье.

Он быстро дошел до центра заповедной области – в этом месте небесный пожар как будто сошелся из множества концентрических кругов и линий в одну точку и спустился до самой земли. И поджег ее – точнее, поджег растущую из земли зелень, один ярко горящий, но не сгорающий куст черной бузины, зеленый и оранжевый. Гаспард припомнил кое-что из пьяных проповедей аббата Монтеня и его долгие заутрени с монотонным чтением Библии. В ветхозаветных текстах присутствовал куст, не только горящий, но и говорящий. Колдовство уступило место чему-то божественному. Но к добру ли это?

Герцогу стало не по себе.

Меж корней горящего куста он увидел расселину, темную и широкую, похожую на кровавую трещину, жирно блестевшую по краям. Она ширилась в стороны, земля, дерн и сухой подлесок и мелкие камешки осыпались в нее, но нельзя было рассмотреть, куда они падают, и что там внизу, не подобравшись совсем близко. Герцог рассудил, что ему совсем неинтересно это знать в его-то молодые годы, и попробовал отступить, пока не поздно. Но трещина стремительно поползла к нему, будто увидев, кто пришел, увидев, хоть и не глазами, сама земля резко расступилась и втянула его вглубь, а затем закрылась, плотно сомкнувшись, будто и не было никаких расселин. И бузина догорела, роняя дымящиеся черные ягоды с тонких закопченных ветвей, а зарево пожара в небесах потускнело, побледнело и понеслось домой – на север.

На заново рожденном солнце греться, правда, было некому: герцога от поверхности земли отделяло не меньше двух метров глинистой почвы.

\- Поздно портки сушить. В гробу я видел такие ловушки и смастеривших их оленей, - Гаспард подбодрил себя голосом в кромешной тьме. Вытащил из волос самые крупные комья земли и поломанные веточки с листьями и начал мерить шагами свою импровизированную могилу, поздравив себя с тем, что в высоту каверна хотя бы просторна – можно стоять во весь рост. Насчитал всего восемь шагов вперед и уперся в покатую стену. Назад получилось двенадцать, влево – три, а вправо...

\- Чёрт! - споткнулся о ступеньку и грохнулся на колено. Еще одна! Две узкие ступени вверх. Он раздраженно ударил по ним – однако добротные, каменные, даже не шелохнулись. А еще выше нога запнулась о что-то металлическое и пустотело загудевшее. - Что? Старинный склеп? Все-таки рогатые пожиратели луговой травы решили меня похоронить! И как изящно – заживо! Еще и не найдет никто вовек моих костей! Хитрозадые скотины...

Он довольно ловко нашарил у предполагаемой гробницы железную крышку, схватился за плохо прилегавший край и поднял – силищи, помноженной на ярость, как раз хватило. «Спальное» место, как назло, было кем-то занято. Покойник, возможно, крайне возмущенный вторжением и нарушением своих загробных прав на сон, проснулся и громко закашлял, распространяя в затхлый воздух подземелья многовековую пыль и еще больше затхлости и прелости. Откашлявшись как следует, он зажег крохотную лучину и посветил ошеломленному герцогу прямо в лицо.

\- Имею честь приветствовать представителя фамилии лер де Лоррейн? - учтиво спросил усопший, немного отодвинув огонь от глаз и носа Гаспарда.

\- Да, - вымолвил Гаспард спустя добрую минуту. Его так пришибло откровением о древнем мертвеце, что и агрессия куда-то вся запропастилась.

\- Я Симеон. Твой предок, герцог и маркиз.

\- Ты хорошо сохранился, э-э-э... Симон? Твоё имя в летописях малость исковеркали монахи, ленивые и вечно пьяные.

\- Да и о ратных подвигах моих наверняка поднаврали.

\- Как ты умер? В фамильном предании говорится, что ты лежал, израненный, в тысяче миль отсюда, на Святой земле, там и принял славную смерть.

\- Я не умер. То есть по рыцарскому кодексу я давным-давно скончался, оттого и на людях не появлялся, стыдно же, однако... А какой нынче год?

\- 1599.

\- Вот как? Проклятьем Мойры я пятьсот лет здравствую в этой беспросветной земляной яме, лежа в железном саркофаге, и не могу испустить дух окончательно. Перед тем как воткнуть мой же меч мне между ребер, ведьма участливо шепнула, что вечно живым я есмь гарант колдовского несчастья целой плодородной долины, и близлежащих гор, и богатого живностью леса. Земли, которыми меня наградил король, и потомки мои до последнего колена – все падут под проклятье, но несчастье их будет для меня ново и диковинно, я не пойму его. Так она меня наставляла, а затем коснулась нечестивыми устами к полученным в бою ранам, и те затянулись. Лишь та, нанесенная ведьмой меж ребер, открыта, но не гноится. В нее Мойра вложила некий дар, замотанный в тряпицу, и велела...

\- Разреши, Симон, я перебью. Не эта ли объемистая тряпица у тебя в левой руке?

\- Она самая, - предок заметно смутился и поправил свою напыщенную речь: - Ну не совсем я обеспечиваю исполнение проклятья, а вот эта колдовская вещь в старой плащанице. И, по чести говоря, дух я не испустил тоже благодаря ей и только потому, что держу ее крепко, внутри той раны или в кулаке.

\- Стало быть, хрыч старый, ты боишься смерти? Пятьсот лет как трусишь предстать перед Создателем? Так много нагрешил при жизни, а?

\- А кому помирать захочется? Тебе, молокососу, еще рано понимать такое.

\- Обойдемся без нотаций. Мне надо разобраться с чертовщиной, напавшей на долину, Симон или Симеон, с твоей помощью или без. Во втором случае я просто прошу прощения, что проявляю неуважение к старшим, избивая их.

Неупокоенному первому герцогу была необходима хотя бы одна свободная рука, чтобы давать сдачи, так что догорающая лучина упала на земляной пол, где и погасла сразу. Сражаться пришлось в темноте хоть глаза выколи, а ведь завязавшаяся между де Лоррейнами потасовка была зрелищной! Костлявый труп, на котором почти не осталось мяса, оказался на диво крепким и обеспечил Гаспарду не только отчаянное сопротивление, но и отвесил вслепую пару отличных затрещин.

В разгар драки им на головы просыпалась земля, задрожавшая от стука многочисленных копыт, большой пласт ее вместе с корнями деревьев рухнул преимущественно на действующего герцога, таки погребая заживо и выполняя угрозу, сказанную в шутку. Повинны в обвале, как он и предсказывал, были не кто иные, как олени. Зато в разрушенный склеп просочился свет, много света, обжегшего высохшую белесую кожу Симона. Тот радостно вдохнул полной грудью свежий воздух, прежде чем исчах окончательно в скелет, а затем и скелет рассыпался в мелкую пыль. И случилось это не от вмешательства жесткого солнца: олений предводитель вырвал у без пяти секунд покойника из серых заскорузлых пальцев заветную тряпицу с неведомым колдовским артефактом. После чего вся рогатая шайка дала дёру в неизвестном направлении.

Брошенный под завалом Гаспард собирался по привычке встряхнуться и вырваться на волю одним могучим прыжком. Но в момент приема-передачи артефакта от человека к подозрительному зверю-перевертышу в груди у него, официально не признанного полубога, затрепыхалось и заболело что-то – придавив к земле куда сильнее упавших сверху камней.

\- Я умираю? - нехотя переспросил он сам у себя, лишенный сил и ощущающий, как в затылок начинает дышать обреченность. - Каро был прав? Сначала подло лишат бессмертия, а потом... Надо догнать пятнистых воришек, Господи, отобрать проклятущую ветхую тряпку, но как, как...

На своё счастье, он пока не знал, насколько всё плохо. Умирать начал не только он, а вся долина, каждое дерево и травинка – стремительно увядать, чернеть и скукоживаться. Нечеловеческим усилием воли герцог всё же выбрался из-под обломков склепа, но для того лишь, чтобы пробежать несколько метров на чистом герцогском упрямстве, никого, само собой, не догнать и снова попасть в плен. На это раз – в плен глубокого обморока.


	4. Chapter 4

Хоть бы раз милосердный Господи послал глубокий и покойный сон, но нет. Бесконечное падение в тартарары, засасывание как под черную воду в чертоги самого сатаны, только без волн и плеска и, конечно, никакого покоя и довольства. И никакого отдыха – тело ныло от усталости, облаченное в походную одежду, которая, кстати, почему-то была мокрой насквозь. Но он очнулся – и очнулся в родных пенатах, и на том спасибо: кто-то потрудился, притащил на своём горбу в поте лица... Но почему не переодел своего знатного герцога в сухой выходной камзол?! Так можно и чахотку подхватить. А с него после колдовских шалостей малолетней Клодии довольно всяких недугов.

Он пробормотал в адрес неизвестных спасителей благодарность, переходящую в крепкое ругательство и не рассчитывал, что кто-то будет рядом и услышит. А также увидит, как он начал раздраженно срывать с себя всё, разрывая на части, словно ненужные тряпки.

\- Ты что, не в себе? Гаспард, куда ты штаны с себя снимаешь?!

\- Я умер, дорогой, покойников не судят, - прохрипел герцог и быстро стянул рубаху через голову, зашвыривая за полог кровати. - А если нет – почему не умер-то? Самое время, по-моему. Скорбишь по мне?

\- Ты по-прежнему дурак бессмертный, что творишь?

\- Хватит над головой вопить, и так всё болит. Каро, подай мне охотничьи штаны с портупеей, раз не нравится на голого глазеть.

\- Нравится, но у нас нет времени ни на кувыркания, ни на долгие препирательства.

\- А на короткие кувыркания?

Каро отмахнулся, был пойман за тонкую соблазнительную руку и обездвижен, но не растерялся и прошипел:

\- Нет времени совсем ни на что. В окно погляди, великий герцог. С миром происходит какая-то неведомая жопа... то есть, извиняюсь, катастрофа. Синие горы складываются и скукоживаются, точно завядшие цветы, и травы, и дерн, все плодородные почвы будто под землю проваливается, звери табунами и стадами в первобытном страхе бегут к Замку, потому что, похоже, на твоем Замке эта, эм...

\- Жопа.

\- Да, на нас катастрофа тут и закончится. Замок – в центре ведьминского круга и апокалипсиса.

\- Апокалипсиса? А это слово откуда знаешь?

\- В требнике у аббата Монтеня подсмотрел. Что делать-то будешь?

\- Говоришь, в Замке всё кончится...

\- Ну, я бы не ручался за это головой и рогами, но всё к тому идет. Что ты задумал?

Казалось, дурная новость должна была вызвать у очнувшегося Гаспарда ужас, тревогу и озабоченность всеобщим и личным выживанием. Однако на его сладострастной физиономии вместо этого отразился живейший интерес и даже азарт, заставившие оборотня забеспокоиться о душевном и психическом здоровье его знатного любовника, по совместительству – великовозрастного дитяти. Количество вопросов разной степени невежливости приближалось к дюжине, но Каро хранил молчание, многозначительно вздохнув только, и решил проследить, куда направится Гаспард.

А понесла герцога нелегкая, заставив забыть о переодевании в мало-мальски приличный наряд, вниз, к основанию Замка – в незабвенный подвал.

 

* * *

\- Что там можно так долго делать? - пробурчал Каро, прижавшись ухом к крепкой дубовой двери. Ему пришлось ее невольно целовать, запертую изнутри, а такого предательства он не ждал. Ну кто вообще привинчивает на таких важных дверях щеколду, еще и не с той стороны? Это снаружи запирать подвал надо, чтоб пленники оттуда не выбрались, а не... - А ведь в замковом подземелье, наверное, и от вражеских нападений можно укрыться, если там внушительные запасы продовольствия и согревающих напитков? - пробормотал он неуверенным голосом и покраснел, почувствовав себя глупым и обманутым. - Да уж, молодец. Такими темпами кто-то может недели провести взаперти, не нуждаясь ни в чем... если захочет. Но у нас нет недели, мир дохнет и рушится! Гаспард! Гаспард! Ты ведь не сбежал? Не укрылся от беды, ты спасешь нас?! Ты спасешь меня? - он прокричал это надрывно и пронзительно, заставив крепкие доски, обитые железными полосами, дрожать, но тщетно – не дождался никакого ответа. Зато звери, сгрудившиеся на полутемной винтовой лестнице пролетом выше, перестали тявкать, ворчать и скулить: притихли, испугавшись его слов больше, чем львиного рыка.  

Каро схватился за голову, падая на отсыревшие камни, из которых был сложен пол. В груди у него уж много часов жила и здравствовала боль, понуждая плакать, хотелось плакать безумно, но после всех пережитых злоключений, кратковременных радостей и новых злоключений боль лишь потянулась к глазам, сухим и очень уставшим, давно нормально не спавшим. И он просто сидел дальше, невольно охранял самую важную дверь, подперев рукой лоб, на подернутое сумеречными мыслями лицо свешивались угольно-черные волосы, сквозь них всё равно ничего не было видно, да и смотреть было не на что. Поэтому веки он в конце концов смежил, сморенный усталостью хоть на краткие мгновения... и не заметил, как длинные волосы, лежавшие на сыром полу, начали светлеть, внезапно, но постепенно – от кончиков к корням. И не успели полностью, у корней оставшись черными, а на концах волосков – цвета слоновой кости.

\- Детка? - прозевать скрипение тяжелой и с трудом отворяющейся двери подвала мог только глухой. Но Каро же не мог в одночасье оглохнуть? Не мог. Однако сильно ослабел, забыв про еду, истощился ожиданием... и попросту уснул. Разбуженный коротким возгласом, он тревожно вцепился в своего герцога и спросонья не понял того, что услышал дальше: - А почему ты... побелел?

\- Побледнел? Тут холодно.

\- Нет, твои волосы, - Гаспард зажал в пальцах длинную густо-медовую прядь, показывая поближе. - Ты теперь почти белокурый. И даже брови! Что я пропустил? Что здесь происходило?

Каро, недоумевая, поднял брови, которые действительно сложно теперь было назвать черными, потом решительно закатил глаза.

\- Да какая разница? Неужели это сейчас важно? Лучше скажи, что _я_ пропустил! Что ты делал в подвале, почему так долго? Столетие прошло! Мы же все умрем, мы и так покойники, приговорены к ужасной смерти, считанные часы и минуты остались, а может, и их не осталось, говори же!

\- Я искал кое-что.

\- И? Нашел, что искал?

\- Не совсем. Ну, во-первых, я нашел там твоего папашку... извини, сэра Леви. Он не был мне рад, а я был рад еще меньше, что он избрал для игры в салочки мой драгоценный подвал с винным погребом. Я не смог разобраться с ним по-рыцарски на рапирах, потому что он не обучен фехтованию, не понял, почему я отвесил ему оплеуху тяжелой латной перчаткой (но было приятно его бить, сознаюсь) и во-вторых: в подвале нашли себе убежище еще три десятка разных спасающихся от апокалипсиса оленей и зайцев. И знаешь, твои родичи такие отборные, спортивные, подтянутые, мышцы чередуется с тоненькими прослойками жирка, и ведь какое же хорошее жаркое получилось бы к Пасхе, и мясо на вертеле и в горшочках, а с почками и печенью – праздничные пироги...

Каро кашлянул. Ему пришлось: потому что выше свои новые возмущенные брови он поднять уже не мог. Гаспард ухмыльнулся с непередаваемо хищным и одновременно виноватым и извиняющимся видом.

\- Ах да, да... забылся. Этикет.

\- Голову тебе оторвать и на стену финальным охотничьим трофеем прибить. Хорошо смотреться будут. Рядом с моими рогами, - Каро язвил сквозь зубы, хотя плакать хотелось всё сильнее. Гаспард непробиваем, неисправим, не... - Что там в-третьих?

\- А в-третьих, одна стена обвалилась, мой любимый пивной бочонок чуть не лопнул под градом камней и штукатурки, но я всё расчистил и спас хмельной урожай. И пошел по открывшемуся тоннелю, попутно удивляясь и проклиная уж больно хитрого и осторожного предка. Симон редким трусом был, катакомб под Замком видимо-невидимо понастроил.

\- И тебя поэтому так долго не было? Заблудился там в лабиринте?

\- Не в лабиринте: шел по прямой, там рукой подать было. Но стенные ниши завалены солониной, вяленой рыбой в мешках, сушеными грушами и сливами, и смолой для факелов, и самими факелами. Каков негодяй, каков лицемер! Битком набил подвал, чтоб прятаться, а не сражаться с врагами короны, пировать и не горевать. А потом еще сам себя, видать, испугался, пристыдился и скрыл от потомков, все запасы замуровал. Но не об этом речь.

\- А о чем? Ты перейдешь наконец к делу? В-четвертых?

\- Нет, никакого в-четвертых. Я зажег факел и пришел в престраннейшую комнатушку, где на стенах и полу было голо и пусто, но по центру стоял каменный трон, а на том троне восседал... кто-то. Бледный, ухмыляющийся, оскал как у мертвяка, но, клянусь Богом, это был уже не мой предок. Красногубый, ну чисто упырь сказочный, и зубы как... у меня кровь в жилах на секунду заледенела. В одежды облачен диковинного чужеземного покроя. Но хотя бы в остальном – такой же, как я.

\- Тоже придурок?

\- Нет, тоже дворянин. По холеным рукам заметил и до того, как он заговорил со мной, проявив такт и учтивую деликатность. И он тоже бессмертный. А почему ты меня всё время оскорбляешь?

\- А почему ты меня не поднимешь с ледяного пола? Конец света еще не означает, что место, которым я сижу, должно страдать, отсыревать и заболевать. Или ты его больше не любишь?

\- Люблю... - герцог впервые по-настоящему стушевался и крепко прижал к себе паренька, придерживая за худенькую пятую точку. - Тебе дальше интересно, рассказывать?

\- Рассказывать, - Каро надул губы, но всё же прижал их к щеке Гаспарда в обиженной имитации поцелуя.

\- Древний упырь-аристократ сообщил, что он – сатана, ждал меня пятьсот лет, один месяц и пятнадцать суток. Затем сознался не без гордости, что это он на самом деле был тем мудрейшим колдуном, надоумившим и надурившим Клодию и ведьму-предшественницу, Мойру. И это он заварил всю кашу с долиной и неподдельными чарами, обратил оленей в людей, а затем сделал так, чтобы пришлым людям пусть сюда был заказан, чтобы мы жили как за завесой, чтоб не тревожили нас чужестранцы.

\- Ты захотел начистить его аристократическое лицо?

\- Захотел. Но он меня остановил – фокусом, как бродячие фигляры делают. Вот его руки пусты и сложены на коленках, а вот он уже протягивает мне заветное тряпье – вещь, за которую я боролся с Симоном и которую твой папенька буквально из-под носа у меня умыкнул.

\- Так ты небось удивился? Он прыткий.

\- Я оторопел. Испугался, что Бартоломео валяется где-то с перерезанным горлом, то есть уже не валяется, потому что Дидье распоряжается растопить печи для пирогов и разжечь костры пожарче для вертелов. Я спросил напрямик, что с твоим отцом, но бледнолицый дьявол загадочно промолчал на это. И предложил мне перейти к делам насущным.

\- Развернуть тряпицу.

\- Да.

\- Ты развернул?

\- Да. И вся правда вскрылась.

\- Какая правда?

\- Это из-за нее ты, наверное, и посветлел волосами, Каро.

\- Какая правда, Гаспард?!

Герцог сжал его сильнее и развернул лицом к широко отворенной двери. Из подвала, приглаживая галстук, выступил мужчина в темно-сером деловом костюме, болезненно худощавый, точно скелет, но при этом в росте уступавший хозяину Замка всего пару дюймов.

\- Он представился как Асмодей, - произнес Гаспард дрогнувшим голосом. - Я припомнил демона с таким же именем в церковных фолиантах. А меня он назвал Дэз... Дезерэттом. Это имя мне тоже кажется безумно знакомым, хотя доселе оно не встречалось нигде. И мне не меньше, чем тебе, детка, хочется знать – как и почему.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Хоть твой возлюбленный и молчит, паника в его глазах громче любого крика или визга. Прежде чем мы приступим, я скажу ему, как обстоят дела. В двух словах. Хорошо? Гаспард?

Герцог, сам вышедший из подвала с не слишком адекватным выражением лица, поднял руку, безмолвствуя. Но, судя по всему, это означало согласие. Демон в джентльменском наряде, изобретенном двумя веками позже, кивнул и подошел к пареньку неровной походкой. Похоже, он хромал и нуждался в трости... также изобретенной несколько попозже. Каро цеплялся взглядом и за другие детали облика – тонкий темно-вишневый галстук, прямоугольные бриллиантовые запонки и слегка заостренные черные ногти адского посланника – лишь бы не думать о том, что сейчас услышит.

\- Мальчик мой, долину пожирают безыменные хтонические чудища, отправленные сюда по приказу высших судей, чья воля, к сожалению, сильнее моей, твоей или герцогской. Ваш мирок проваливается в пустоту, вместе с небом и горами, и меньше чем через час прекратит свое существование. Однако есть шанс обратить процесс пожирания вспять и спасти хоть часть движимого и недвижимого имущества. Для этого я уполномочен украсть твоего герцога на третий этаж Замка в его опочивальню и, возможно, не вернуть обратно. Я ничего не гарантирую. Если он тебе дорог – попрощайся с ним сейчас.

\- Не буду прощаться, - выдавил оборотень глухо. - Не прощаюсь, понятно? И кто ты такой? Ты меня пугаешь! Гаспард, не ходи с ним, он причинит тебе вред!

\- Причинит, - заметил герцог печально. - Был бы выбор – не пошел бы. Детка, прости.

\- Сам со мной прощаться не смей! Боги, зачем я вообще с тобой связался... - он припустился прочь, держась за голову и грубо расталкивая всех вставших на пути животных.

\- Не беги за ним, - Асмодей с недюжинной силой перехватил Гаспард за огромное плечо. - Ему больно, некуда приткнуться, и не к кому – тебя он сейчас натурально ненавидит за всё произошедшее с момента вашей встречи в речной заводи. Пусть найдет себе укрытие и схоронится там один в тесноте и тишине. Найдет какой-нибудь средневековый шкаф – у вас есть шкафы? – в крайнем случае, просторный ларь. И успокоит бешено колотящееся сердце.

\- Кстати о птичках...

\- Молчать. Двигай наверх, живо.

Они пробились к спальне почти что с боем: в Замке было не продохнуть от топота лап и хлопанья крыльев, кажется, вся фауна леса сгрудилась здесь, до самой распоследней варакушки и землеройки. Де Лоррейн подпер дверь изнутри массивным креслом и сам еще для надежности прислонился.

\- Если ничего не выйдет, Каро должен знать, что именно мы безрезультатно затевали. От меня, а не от тебя: тебя он впервые видел и может не поверить. Подай мне перо и пергамент.

\- Помнится, у тебя был ужасающий пьяный почерк, - демон с усмешкой исполнил его просьбу. - Удивительно, что он обучен чтению и грамоте. В ваши-то варварские времена.

\- Хватит подзуживать, ты гад хитрый, а он лапочка. Диктуй.

\- Ладно. Знаки препинания сам расставишь?

\- Диктуй!

\- В гробу у отказавшего почить с миром предка хранилось его – Гаспарда, то есть твоё – сердце. Настоящее. Долбаное неубиенное сердце серафима. Приукрась сам безобидными синонимами. И добавь, серафимы – это...

\- Он знает: тут кроме библейских текстов читать нечего, он даже в иерархии ангелов и ангельских чинов разбирается. Так, минуточку. Почему я говорю «тут»? Словно я не... Я чувствую себя в твоем присутствии... иначе? - Гаспард прочертил на листе рваную чернильную полосу. - Что ты со мной сделал?

\- Ничего. Но еще сделаю. А ты всегда тонко ощущал будущее, оно догоняло тебя быстрее и настигало прежде других, ты не торопился в нем жить, но предвкушал и предвосхищал, - Асмодей с сожалением констатировал в глазах герцога непонимание и скуку. - Забудь последнее, что я сказал. Точно не желаешь объяснить любимому, что отличаешься от обычных шестикрылых?

\- Нет.

\- Но по канону серафимы довольно отвратительны на вид, а их крылья и вовсе сделаны из тысяч смотрящих в разные стороны глаз с птичьими веками.

\- Господи, и что? Злой дух, ты сам сказал, у нас меньше часа! Ну покрасивее я других серафимов удался, ну везунчик – закрыли тему. Диктуй же, святым Варфоломеем прошу!

\- Я, то есть незнакомый бледный упырь, пятьсот лет назад заварил у вас кашу с колдовством и ведьмой из Анси с тайным умыслом. На самом деле я серафиму прихожусь почти родичем и неравнодушен к его судьбе, но об этом в письме можно опустить. Серафим крепко насолил начальству в небесной канцелярии, и его решено было покарать долгим изгнанием и амнезией. Поскольку его проступок был невероятно тяжким, а наказание, даже такое – слишком мягким, следовало ужесточить меры. Так просто могучих серафимов еще и не прогнать согласно внутреннему небесному протоколу, поэтому решено было вырвать его из истории мира и непрерывного потока времени, зашвырнув в соседний безблагодатный мирок, замуровав и запечатав на земле в виде генетического кода, который всплыть должен был через определенное повторяющееся число скрещенных комбинаций, следовательно...

\- А можно выразиться по-простому? Я ни слова не понял, а уж малыш-олень решит, что ты опять колдуешь и порчу на него наводишь.

\- Было задумано, что преступный серафим исчезнет, а затем через время родится заново – и очень далеко от родины.

\- Ну вот сразу бы так. Теперь понятно хоть, что я за форма нечеловека. А чем я насолил на небесах? И кому конкретно?

\- Не скажу. При желании сам вспомнишь потом. А чтоб серафим не знал, что он – серафим, из его груди вырвали сердце. Или нет – вырвали Сердце. Напиши с большой.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что. В Сердце заключена львиная доля души серафима, а также все его воспоминания. Природа Сердца смертоносна и вообще такова, что плавит землю, воду и частично воздух, и находиться относительно безопасно вынутым без своего владельца оно может только в руках у обычного человека. Вверенное людям оно тем не менее пассивно влияет на ареал местности квадратом... ну, размер вашей долины с озером и горами. Бледный упырь, которому была поручена экзекуция над серафимом, ювелирно всё обставил так, чтобы вмешательства с небес и божьего промысла не было заметно – словно бы люди вредили людям, с помощью магии и проклятия ведьмы. Но вот незадача: когда пятьсот лет прошло и свежее воплощение серафима уродилось в герцога Гаспарда, то есть в тебя, и выросло до нынешнего состояния – любовь разбудила Сердце. А Сердце начало активнее влиять на воздух и окружающую среду, поневоле возникло даже полярное сияние, случились и прочие странности в лесу. Страх сильно оглупляет и тащит за собой еще телегу неприятных последствий. Олени как раз перепугались до полусмерти, впали во временное помешательство, попросили стайку кабанов порыться в земле и раскопали гроб с Симоном, твоим прапра... дедушкой. А дальше катастрофа свалилась на долину из-за того, что Сердце отняли у человека. Скромная человеческая аура глушила и нейтрализовывала его мощь. А тут оно раскрылось и засияло на полную, и в лучах его таится не тепло и свет, а быстрая смерть. Тут нечем было помочь. Олени – не люди. И демон-упырь, то есть твой покорный слуга, тоже, прости за прозу, нелюдь.

\- Я уже отобрал у тебя Сердце, оно формально моё, но и я не человек. Что делать вообще? Разве у нас есть настоящий план спасения? Что написать Каро о том, зачем ты потащил нас наверх? Выиграть время, которого у нас нет?

\- Вокруг есть люди, полно людей. Но если бы всё было так просто, я бы еще утром вышел из подвала самостоятельно, проломив стену, и вручил бы твоё Сердце твоему управляющему. Дидье – хороший человек, почел бы за честь быть твоим сердценосцем.

\- Тогда почему ты так не сделал? Наша погибель неотвратима, да?

\- Точка невозврата была пройдена во время твоего обморока. Знаешь, почему ты ощутил дуновение смерти и лишился чувств? Это Сердце вытянуло из тебя... тебя. Но затем вернуло обратно часть твоей души, ведь вы неразрывное целое. Но пока ты был формально мертв, оно стало неуправляемым. То, что можно было контролировать, заглушив, вышло из-под контроля. А ведь Сердце и до этого было... не медовыми сластями. Ты видел, во что превратился Симон? А он был даже не слишком живой на момент получения подарочка и хорошенько забальзамированный. Повторяю, что Сердце несет в себе могущество серафима, и саму его душу – твою душу. А это означает могущество такого масштаба, что ты... мог бы уместить на ладони тысячи таких долин с горами как эта. А затем сомкнуть кулак и раздавить их. Одним движением. Понимаешь? И всё это – заключено в четырехкамерном мышечном мешочке!

\- Матерь Божья...

\- Понимаешь. Оттого Сердце опасно теперь для всех, даже для простых смертных: спустя секунду после передачи из рук в руки от Дидье остался бы улыбающийся обугленный труп. А меня бы ты застрелил из своего лука в бешенстве, за такую халатность.

\- Сдаюсь, - Гаспард бросил перо. - Только глупец не признает, что положение отчаянно и безвыходно. И всё же ты не заказываешь в честь моей кончины обедню и заутреню. Значит, надежда есть? Что придумал твой дьявольский ум?

\- Немного. Самое элементарное. Но оно же по принципу бритвы Оккама должно сработать. Я предлагаю вставить Сердце в твою грудь. И посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

\- А... ошибочка не выйдет? - по вытянувшемуся лицу де Лоррейна можно было понять, что он мгновенно достиг предела терпимости к выходкам незваных гостей, а затем успешно перешагнул его. Без скандала. Просто где-то в закромах мыслей пообещал себе вытянуть из бледного сатаны все не менее бледные жилы. Но потом. Когда мир будет спасен. - У меня уже есть сердце так-то. Может, ты не заметил.

\- Допиши в своем письме, что нехороший упырь пожимает плечами: мол, не хочешь операцию по замене – никто второй раз предлагать не будет.

\- Но герцог хочет! Хочет! Черт... Правда, последствий этого не знает. Ни ты, ни я.

\- Ладно. Кустарно в сыром подвале и полной антисанитарии операцию по пересадке сердец проводить негоже, поэтому мы и поднялись в твою относительно чистую спальню. Вот на этой ноте и ставь точку. В любви там нигде признаться постскриптумом не надо? Я на всякий случай спросил. Кладу твоё послание на стойку с оружием. Приступим. Ты удачно полураздет, а штаны снимать не нужно.

\- А ты когда-нибудь раньше проводил такие операции?

\- Нет, - демон невозмутимо достал из кармана пиджака остро заточенный скальпель. - Передумал?

\- Нет! Просто дай мне... да, именно это. Для обезболивания. Хоть частичного...

Гаспард залпом выпил литр пятидесятилетнего арманьяка, нетвердой рукой поставил высокий графин на пол и лег под нож. Сердце легло рядом и потихоньку начало прожигать голубую хлопковую простыню.

\- Неизвестно, очнусь ли я. Последний вопрос.

\- Дай угадаю: почему ты «Дезерэтт»? Имя уникальное. И вполне красивое. Очень тебе подходит, отражая весь твой неутолимый голод и жажду. Гордись.

\- Спасибо, конечно, но я о другом: из чего сделано тряпье, в котором Сердце пять веков лежало и не просвечивало? Тут пять секунд прошло, а моя постель уже загорелась...

Демон расхохотался.

\- Из волос с твоей спины соткали, и еще паучьи нити для прочности вплели. Шучу. Или нет. Лежи смирно и постарайся не орать, у меня чувствительный слух.

 

                                                                              * * *

\- Насчет шкафа или сундука ты был абсолютно прав, - серафим откинул крышку и извлек из посудного ларца растрепанного и сонного юношу.

Каро был свернут калачиком, но сам живо разогнулся и попытался отпихнуть бывшего герцога и дать стрекача. О том, что герцог – бывший, свидетельствовали свежие кровавые стежки в грудине. Больше ничего в облике как будто не изменилось, если не считать глаз: они и прежде будто лучились и казались каплями горячей булатной стали, а теперь эта сталь расплавилась окончательно и потекла, приняв неправильную нечеловеческую форму, не круглую. Неправильную. Всё как-то неправильно.

\- Пусти, - тихо попросил Каро и отступил на несколько шагов. У стоящего чуть в стороне ухмыляющегося дьявола теперь больше общего с Гаспардом, чем... чем у кого-либо другого в целом мире. Оборотень переводил взгляд с одного на другого и обратно, не понимал, что же конкретно изменилось, и хмурился. Он не уверен, что хочет знать, что случилось наверху и какой ценой спасены долина и ее жители. - Наверное, лучше было погибнуть.

\- Что? Почему ты так говоришь?! Детка...

Каро выглянул в узкое окно-бойницу. Лес на месте, ни пожара, ни странного сияния в воздухе. И синие горы в сумерках мирно сливаются с небом. А за время, пока он прятался в ларце, болея душой и переживая, все звери разбрелись обратно по норам и гнездам, в замке пусто, не считая слуг, убирающих бедлам и навоз, оставшееся от вынужденного зоопарка. И не считая этого неприятного дьявола с кровавой ухмылкой. Она пугает пуще прежнего.

\- Он уйдет? - отрывисто спросил парнишка, указывая на Асмодея пальцем. - Мы можем остаться одни?

\- Он уйдет, - коротко ответил Гаспард, правда, не слишком радостным тоном. - Но мне нужно перекинуться с ним парой слов. А потом я всё тебе расска...

\- Не надо.

\- Как так?

\- Ничего не надо! Не нужно, не хочу знать. Ничего не хочу. Я вернусь в лес ненадолго. До завтра.

\- Ты же сказал, что нам надо остаться наедине!

\- Уже не надо, - Каро быстрым шагом вышел из кухни, прихватив на выходе гроздь винограда и кусок козьего сыра.

\- Не преследуй его, - демон уже привычным жестом схватил серафима за плечо, удерживая на одном месте. - Пусть придет в себя и соберется с силами. Он вернется. Он гордый и всё должен сам делать, не принуждай. Быть с тобой – то еще испытание.

\- Моди...

\- Надо же, и как обращался ко мне – вспомнил. Дэз, ты очень ему дорог. Но он другой. И ты тоже... очень другой. С момента, как вновь стал полностью собой. Просто уважь его желание. Радуйся, что все его родичи выжили, он может встретиться с семьей, чтобы поругаться с отцом по какой-либо очередной глупой причине и убежать. У него не отняли эту возможность, этот сознательный выбор. Так легко отказываться от чего-то, когда это просто у тебя есть. Понимаешь?

\- Нет.

\- Отталкивать руку помощи, а не взывать о помощи в полном одиночестве. Злиться на семью, а не быть сиротой. Может быть, не ценить в полной мере то, что имеешь, но в то же время это блаженное неведение. А знание утраты кого угодно убьет, почище апокалипсиса.

\- Я по-прежнему не понимаю, о чем ты, но задницей чувствую, что ты умнее меня и что я всегда к тебе прислушивался. Точнее, я это тоже вспомнил.

\- Ну что ж, похвально. А дебоши в моем особняке вспомнил? И летающие с балкона рояли? Сердце почище петабайтного диска информацию для тебя всю сохранило.

\- Да всё припомнил. И неприятное тоже. Каро только не сболтни, что я вообще родом не отсюда. И что никакого «отсюда» по большей части не существует.

\- Не скажу. Я домой собираюсь, забыл? Обеспечу вам уединение. Ксавьер по тебе скучает, кстати, привет передавал.

\- Ему поставили кого-то на замену?

\- Не-а. Энджи его охраняет. Не очень доволен, но можно подумать, его кто-то спрашивал, - демон с хитрым вздохом достал из рукава полупустой графин, но наполненный не местным арманьяком. - Послушай, старина, этот мирок мы починили ненадолго, он нежизнеспособен. Искусственный всё-таки, протянет еще максимум полгодика.

\- Но за это время я подготовлю Каро к переходу. Надеюсь.

\- Готовь и готовься к сюрпризам, он не раз и не два проклянет тебя за то, кто ты есть на самом деле. Назовет выкрутасами и ненужными сложностями. Ты серафим страстный и пылкий, чувственный герой-любовник и герой-алкоголик, дурак и весельчак.

\- Это-то он как раз хорошо знает. И его это вроде устраивает.

\- Но еще ты серафим перворожденный и первопламенный, дизайнер-модельер звезд и планет. И мудрость твоя гнездится не в разуме. Это переварить будет куда сложнее, - из другого рукава демон, чуть замешкавшись, вытряхнул два хрустальных кубка. - Еще по Джонни Уокеру?

\- Наливай. И в следующий раз через межмировую ракетную систему земля-воздух бурбон со льдом принеси, а то надоели теплые ячменные настойки.


End file.
